What happened after Cars 2
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: What happened after Cars 2: The secret mission
1. Chapter 1

What happened after Cars 2 The secret mission Chapter 1: Introduction I've been doing many Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli fanfics, so I decided to make a story about what I think happened after Cars 2 ended. I don't own anything. Cars 2 and the characters belong to Pixar and Disney.  
>It had been about 2 weeks since the World Grand Prix ended, and Sir Miles Axelrod, Professor Z and the lemons were all in prison, Sir Axelrod was still furious about how that Tow Truck figured it out. Meanwhile Finn and Holley started living in Radiator Springs, it was a late fall evening and most of the residence of Radiator Springs had went to bed, but one resident, Tow Mater, was still up, he was driving around Radiator Springs, when he bumped into Lightning Mcqueen, Lightning was waiting for letter from Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning said, "Mater, what are you doing up?" Mater said, "Shoot, I'm a grown truck, I can be up as late as I want!" Lightning groaned and said, "You know, that being up later will affect you later on..." Mater said, "So what, you're up ain't ya?" Lightning said, "Francesco told me he'd be sending me a letter tonight, I'm only up so I can get the letter, you should get some sleep." Mater said, "Why's Mr. San Fransisco sending ya a letter? It's weird.." Lightning said, "I'm guessing Sir Axelrod, Professor Z and the lemons are thinking of escaping from prison.." A mail truck drove over holding a letter and said, "Lightning Mcqueen." Lightning said, "Yes?" The mail truck handed Lightning a letter and said, "This is for you!" The mail truck then drove off, Lightning said, "This has to be from Francesco." He opened the envelope and pulled out a paper, he unfolded it, and read it, "Dear: Lightning Mcqueen, remember when Sir Axelrod got arrested? Well he a' has made a plan to a' escape from prison along with Professor Z and the lemons. I'll a' certainly help you out. From: Francesco Bernoulli." Lightning said, "I knew it. Okay, Mater tomorrow morning, me, you and everyone else will head to Porta Corsa to meet Francesco. So you better get some sleep."<p>To be continued <p>


	2. Chapter 2

What happened after Cars 2 The secret mission Chapter 2: One way or another The next morning Finn Mcmissile was woke up by Mater saying "FINN! FINN! GET UP! WE GOT A MISSION!" Finn just looked at Mater and said, "Can you not tell I was sleeping?" Mater said, "No time! We got a mission!" Holley drove in and said, "He's right, Mcqueen told me, that Sir Axelrod, Professor Z and the lemons are going to break out of prison!" Finn said, "Let's go!" So once everyone was up, they head to the airport, from there they went to Porta Corsa. When they all got to Porta Corsa, they were greeted by Francesco, who said, "Ah, I'm so glad you came, I really need you to help me make sure nothing bad happens!" Lightning said, "Are you sure? Are you tricking us?" Francesco said, "I would never a' trick you!" Mater drove out of the airport, Mcqueen said, "I better go keep an eye on him..." Once everyoine got to the Casino Bridge, Francesco said, "I know, you all may not think you can a; trust me, but I have a way to make you know I'm trustworthy!" Francesco grabs Lightning's front left wheel and pulls him over to him, which makes Lightning and Francesco lock lips, Lightning tries desprately to pull away from Francesco, but Francesco holds him tight and continues kissing Lightning. Lightning and Sally had broke up just last week, so she couldn't help him... Also Sally didn't go to Porta Corsa with them...

to be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

What happened after Cars 2 The secret mission Chapter 3: Francesco, give me 3 reasons not to kill you...  
>Francesco pulled away from Lightning, who said, "FRANCESCO! GIVE ME 3 GOOD REASONS WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!" Francesco said, "Why Mcqueen, I just want you a' to that you can trust me! You need to a' chill out!" Lightning looked at Francesco and said, "Why did you have to kiss me? That's just plain sick!" Francesco pulled Lightning into another kiss, just to make Mater laugh, but wouldn't you know it, Mater, Holley and Finn were driving around Porta Corsa. Lightning realized he actually liked having Francesco kissing him, but if he showed it, it would be a disaster, so he pretended to struggle. Francesco begin to lick Lightning's lower bumper, he started by somewhat massaging Lightning's lower bumper with his tongue, which made Lightning have to show that he liked Francesco kissing him, which made Francesco very happy, he had found his so called "true love", but if his mama found out, oh she'd flip out, and not in a good way, Lightning opened his mouth allowing Francesco's tongue inside.<p>To be continued <p>


	4. Chapter 4

What happened after Cars 2 The secret mission Chapter 4: The break out Meanwhile with Sir Axelrod, the lemons and Professor Z, Sir Axelrod said, "If were going to be getting out, we need a plan, anyone got any ideas?" Professor Z said, "How about we dig our way out?" Sir Axelrod said, "That's too basic, but meh, it beats living here, let's do it." Sir Axelrod used the beam from the camera, that the lemons used on the racers during the world grand prix to make a hole in the floor, once there was a hole in the floor, he, Professor Z and the lemons, the last lemon put a rug over the hole as he went down into it, went into the hole and start driving toward outside the prison and the area around the prison, once they got out of the area, they got out of the hole.

To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

What happened after Cars 2 the secret mission chapter 5: Saving the world again... Part 1 Finn, Holley and Mater drove over to the Casino Bridge, when they saw Lightning and Francesco french kissing, Mater laughed, Finn just tried to hold back a laugh, and Holley just fake gagged. Francesco and Lightning opened their eyes and saw Finn, Holley and Mater watching, Lightning pulled away, blushed and said, "It's, it's not what you think!" Finn said, "It doesn't matter, Sir Axelrod, Professor Z and the lemons have already broken out of prison!" Sir Axelrod, Professor Z, and the lemons drove over and said, "Did we hear our names?" Lightning said, "I still can't believe you were behind all that mess during the World Grand Prix, Sir Axelrod!" Sir Axelrod said, "I can't believe your tow truck friend was the one to figure out that I was behind it all!" Finn said, "So why did you all escape from prison?" Sir Axelrod said, "We escaped from prison so we could get revenge on you all!"

To be continued 


	6. Chapter 6

What happened after Cars 2 The secret mission chapter 6: Saving the world again... Part 2 Finn knew what to do, he could just go get the... no wait that's to simple, this story would be too short, Finn said, "Hey Axelrod, what did you have againist Allinol?" Sir Axelrod said, "Nothing, I won't answer that!" Holley said, "If you don't answer the question you'll feel my electric shock!" Sir Axelrod said, "Fine, it wasn't really fuel, I just made it to earn money!" Professor Z said, "Let's stop talking, and start hurting the good guys!" Finn said, "Holley, use your electric shock on Professor Z!" Holley said, "It would be my pleasure!" She used her electric shock on Professor Z, Lightning and Francesco had quietly drove off somewhere, Lightning and Francesco were at the beach, they were french kissing again... Back with the others, Holley used electric shock on the lemons and on Sir Axelrod! Mater then towed them back to the prison, once he got to the prison, police officers took Sir Axelrod, Professor Z and the lemons back to their cell!

To be continued 


	7. Chapter 7

What happened after Cars 2 The secret mission Chapter 7: Lightning and Francesco form a relationship Back with Lightning and Francesco, Lightning and Francesco were still french kissing, Lightning then pulled away and said, "Fr-francesco, may I tell you something?" Francesco said, "Si." Lightning looked into Francesco's brown eyes and said, "I love you, Francesco..." Francesco said, "I love you too, mi amore." Lightning said, "You're a great kisser, Francesco.." Francesco said, "Grazie, you're a great kisser too, mi amore.." Lightning kissed Francesco again, Francesco kissed Lightning back, Lightning licked Francesco's lower bumper, Francesco opened his mouth allowing Lightning's tongue inside, once Lightning's tongue was inside Francesco's mouth, he wrapped his tongue around Francesco's tongue. Lightning pulled away and said, "Francesco, would you like to go out with me?" Francesco said, "Of course, I'll go out with you, mi amore!" Lightning said, "Thanks, you're an amazing boyfriend!" Francesco said, "You're welcome!"

The end 


End file.
